Chapter 4 Planet yo-Frag1
Chapter 4: Planet Yo The Togar Commandersat across me on our big table in our Den. He looked clean and his singed fur was gone, replaced by patches of almost white fur. Cateria looked at a PDD in clipboard mode and said. “The Feline is healthy and I fixed his burns and a nasty worm infestation of his stomach and intestines. I guess to much raw meat from an unclean source. He had nothing in terms of bugs or spy ware, neither biological, psionic or technological.” She tapped the PDD with an resolute move and said to the Togar commander directly. “You need to have a blood panel done when you get home, I think you might have a higher than normal Cholesterol level, but I am not sure about Togar Physiology to know for sure.” He looked smaller now and simply blinked by closing his black lined eyelids. He was still looking around at all our treasure and colorful treasures and decoration. Of course he also noticed Hans and TheOther flanking him. Cateria tipped her head leaned closer and whispered in Seenian. “He is also under a lot of stress and while we don’t have much Data on Medical Central on Togar Psych conditions, I think he is close to a nervous breakdown.” The Togar Commander wrought his hands nervously and then said. “You have an amazing ship and a truly formidable crew.” “Yes Commander, I think I do. I gave you my word and you are not a prisoner. I will take you and your crew to Kaliment, but I don’t have the resources to deal with a potential Togar riot so I think they are better off sleeping.” “I understand Captain Black Velvet. The ship must come first. It makes no difference if I arrive at Kaliment, but I thank you for my crew.” “Tell me Commander, this is an unusual move calling us for help, could you not have waited for Togar aid. You had a big fleet just a few light years away. There isn’t perhaps someone important in your crew?” “Yes you are correct Captain. Normally we were just an Attack Cruiser with no concerns about our own safety, but both of my children, my son and my daughter are among the crew. As a TogarI am proud they have chosen to become space warriors and follow my lead. As a Commander I was worried to have my own off spring among my crew and as a father I broke any tradition and lost my honor, forefit my life to save their lives.” “Alright Commander let us believe that for the moment and pretend I buy your story, and tell me what do you know about Brahma Port and why the Togar and the Dai think it is so important. I have other things to do than to sit here and talk to a Human trading, man eating Togar commander.” When I saw him, and I had to admit he was a magnificent looking member of his kind, I saw the ship full of stacked human body parts and whimpering slaves and wondered just how many humans saw others being butchered and eaten and knowing they are next. I also remembered the Slave pens of Alvor’s Cove and knew Togar Buyer picked human slaves like groceries for their meat pots. “Captain, I am guilty of being Togar, I have been demoted from Section Commander to command a Cruiser because I am male and dared to question the queen and I have been guilty of thinking too much. I am thankful for what you did and I know I have no honor left but I won’t sell you the last shards of whatever dignity I have left.” Cateria still standing close said. “Maybe we should simply drag him over glowing steel rakes or have TheOther beat a confession out of him before we do a Brain dump just to make sure he know you hate Togar.” I snapped. “Have you seen…”, but I stopped myself and knew she was right. I didn’t want anyone to judge Neo Vikings on the actions of my father. The Y’All did much worse than the Togar and I never blamed TheOther because I was not alive when they had invaded. I didn’t trust that Togar Commander but I was not even giving him a chance. I had come to find an excuse to torture and mind dump him just as Cateria said. I wanted to kill him and the Togar we had in the hold. I still hated unfair situations and he certainly was in an unfair situation right now. He was a big cat and a strong individual, cared more for his crew and his offspring than a Togar supposed to do , lost his ship and was on his way to be prosecuted and executed by his own kind for accepting help. I gave Cateria a long look and then said. “Thank you for reminding me, who I am, who we are.” The Seenian woman who had become my CMO had also disguised herself in civilian clothing and what she thought a Pirate would look like. Her always stern and cold face did no chance expression but her voice lost the usual edge. “You’re welcome Captain.” I returned my attention to the Togar. “Maybe we need to start over and before I ask you what I want to know , I would like to know what I can do for you. Maybe you can remain aboard and not leave on Kaliment. We will be on Sin 4 later on and maybe you can find a new live and a new career away from the Togar Empire.” He looked down on his big paws and they were shaking, so I got up walked around he table and took a seat next to him and without really thinking and following an impulse I put my hand on his arm.” Commander Roghor,some humans drink a hot cup of tea to calm their nerves, others like a shot of alcohol. I personally prefer coffee and a cigarette. Is there anything you Togar consume while collecting thoughts? I doubt one of my human crewmembers will volunteer so you can have a snack but is there anything else?” He made a deep rasping sound that appeared to be the Togar equivalent of a sigh and he said. “We don’t just eat humans, and most male Togar don’t ever have the chance to even try. There are 600 Billion Togar and I doubt there are more than 5000 to 6000 humans reaching our markets during a standard year.” He looked up and at me. “I am not defending our ways. I just wanted to illustrate how rare and how expensive human flesh on Togr markets is. Since it is so rare it is reserved for the very rich and very important females.” “So what is it you want?” He returned to stare art his paw like hands. “I don’t know Pirate. When my ship was about to explode it seemed to be a good idea to ask and accept help. Now I am not sure if I doomed my son to live with his father’s shame.” “How about your daughter?” “She is female; her father’s deeds mean nothing in our society.” “So if it isn’t humans what do you eat?” “There is a human, his name is Alex Enroe and he managed to become friends with the queen herself. He sells us bacon and pork meat, but he is from the Union and not Free space We eat any kind of meat and we usually drink only water. Alcohol is dangerous to us, even a little makes us very drunk.” Cateria said. “I check the galley and see what we got in terms of bacon.” The Commander rattled his Togar sigh again. “You are an enigma, Captain Velvet, you hide your face behind a mask and even we Togar have heard rumors of you. Your ship is an old Karthanian, yet it sports the finest Nul weapons and genuine Union Isah Pods, your crew includes a Y’All. They say you are a ruthless pirate and we did see you raid and destroy another known pirate vessel, yet your Crew acts like professionals not like the thorat cutting dreg usually to be found on pirate ships.” I shrugged. “We all have our own styles I guess. I prefer professionals runnign my ship over the dreg kind.” “Maybe I can make my way into the Union region somehow. There is a rumor Alex Enroe helps Togar.” “I think it is more than a rumor.” Suddenly changing the subject he said. “The reason why our Queen protects the Bennetts ,and the Dai want control over the system is the Backdoor.” “The back door?” “There is a stable worm hole, that leads deep into Union Space and is used by the Bennetts to smuggle Union Mil Tech, Slaves and other prohibited Tech out, and drugs and other illegal things in. The old Bennett owns an ancient alien device that controls that worm hole.” I could not contain myself, cursed and said. “So any fleet built up at the border won’t do any good. How big is that worm hole?” Category:Fragments